Solo quiero protegerte - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Ambos chicos tienen diferentes modos de reaccionar ante el cansancio que les produce seguir la pista de su amigo. Lo que no saben es que su búsqueda pronto terminaría.


**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no es mío.

_**Advertencias:**_ Solo insinuaciones. Ok, creo que la última es más fuerte xD

**_Nota inicial:_** Este fic participa en la "Batalla de Drabbles" del sensual foro "Dex holders del prof. Oak" (link en mi perfil) contra la sensual Ambar :3

* * *

**Solo quiero protegerte - Pokémon Special**

* * *

–Es inútil que sigamos buscando. Es tarde y además… mírate, estás a punto de desvanecerte por el esfuerzo.

–No, no es momento de abandonarlo. Dia tiene que aparecer y si su pokéreloj arroja este lugar como su última ubicación, tiene que…

–¡Cuidado!

Zubats de nuevo. No sabían a cuántos de esos había debilitado desde la mañana, pero no quería volver a ver uno más en su vida.

Platinum retrocedió hacia la pared, arrinconándose todo lo posible mientras Pearl la cubría con su cuerpo. No se sentía tan incómodo ya que la acción se había realizado ya algunas veces durante el recorrido. El dúo pasó desapercibido, a ese ritmo no aguantarían mucho más. Sus compañeros no resistirían otra batalla.

–Casi nos descubren. Por suerte…

–Platinum –dijo seriamente en la oscuridad que se formaba mientras la última batería de la linterna se consumía–, ya no podremos resistir por mucho más tiempo. Creo que sería mejor volver a casa y avisar a su familia lo que realmente pasa.

–Aún no podemos rendirnos… Dia se encuentra por aquí, lo presiento.

–¿Y de qué nos sirve eso contra los zubats y gravelers? Mis pokémons están muy débiles como para seguir defendiéndote.

–Defendiéndonos. Nos protegen a ambos, Pearl.

Una mala conjugación de verbos, una desviación nerviosa. Un grito en mente y una disculpa silenciosa.

–Pero no lo podrán seguir haciendo. Regresemos.

Miró a su alrededor, allí estaba el extraño rubio, el dueño de las descabelladas ideas que, en esta ocasión, no dudó en seguir a una chica que se creía rescatista profesional. Empacaron todo lo necesario en la mañana, mas no contaban con que la travesía se prolongaría a tal magnitud. Era de noche, aunque era difícil saberlo porque estaban dentro de las cuevas.

–Lo siento, si tanto quieres regresar… entonces regresa tú. Yo me quedaré a seguir con esto.

–Sabes que no te puedo dejar. Vamos, Dia ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber a dónde iba y es capaz de cuidarse solo. Lo tratas como si fueras algo más que…

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Diamond también es tu amigo, deberías tener algo de consideración!

–¡Shhh! Trata de no llamar la atención de nada que nos quiera atacar –dijo reduciendo el tono de su voz–. Lo hemos buscado casi todo el día. Piensa en ti un momento, te acompañaré a casa y si quieres, mañana seguimos con esto.

–No puedo. Él continuaría si nosotros estuviéramos perdidos.

Era como si la fuerza de aquella dulce y guerrera mirada lo obligara a quedarse, pero no era de los que daba a gusto a los que pensaban de manera equivocada. Había expuesto ya su modo de pensar y no podía continuar si ella pensaba lo contrario. Pese a que quería seguir a su lado brindándolo seguridad, la situación lo estresaba.

–Ya me cansé. Me voy a casa; le diré al capitán que regrese por ti luego.

Pearl tomó la dirección opuesta, dejando estupefacta a su amiga. No era porque estaba cansado, sino que le fastidiaba el hecho que no dejara de hablar de Diamond. Que él hizo aquello y además, lo otro. Quizá tan solo se fue de parranda y dejó su pokéreloj olvidado la última vez que pisó la isla.

–Pearl…

Pero era muy tarde y su voz inaudible. El determinismo del muchacho era fuerte.

Le dejó la linterna y él regresó a la salida de la cueva tanteando entre paredes rugosas y escuchando atentamente los sonidos del terreno para salir ileso. Estaba molesto de que Platinum no le hubiera hecho caso. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Al ver el oscuro cielo, pudo comprender totalmente el porqué de su fatiga. Dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño e improvisado muelle para darse cuenta de algo preocupante: la lancha que los trajo no estaba.

El capitán dijo que podía esperarlos hasta una semana, que iba a terminar de leer los seis libros que tenía dentro de su embarcación, así que lo sobraba en tiempo. Pero ¿por qué no estaba allí? Ni siquiera tenía el pokéreloj cargado como para llamarlo. Pero algo impidió que siguiera maldiciendo el momento, un sonido seco que llegó a él gracias al eco. Como si objeto cayera de pronto, como sí alguien se desplomara.

Se lo advirtió. El cansancio la terminaría poniendo al límite de sus fuerzas.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, corrió entre la oscuridad, buscó la invisible luz de la chica.

Solo caminó un par de metros desde donde se separaron. Al parecer solo se desmayó, pues Pearl logró encontrarle el pulso. Maldijo a Dia por hacer, indirectamente, que ella lo fuera a buscar. Le palpó la cara con las manos, ardía. Era posible que haya estado con fiebre un buen tramo y él no lo había percatado. Ellos no tenían que rescatar, sino ser rescatados.

La cargó a sus espaldas, haciendo la operación lo más lento posible para no lastimarla y así, la sacó de la cueva. Claro que, tenía que tener el doble de cuidado con los pokémons que asechaban.

Ahora estaban en medio de un gran dilema ¿Cómo volverían a Ciudad Canal? Fue allí cuando por la cabeza del muchacho pasó una no tan absurda idea. Recordó que Dia le había dicho que, oculta entre las altas rocas, se encontraba la casa de Riley. No lo conocía tan bien, pero no creía que les negara la ayuda en ese momento.

Descendió un par de bajadas, hasta que divisó un tejado azulado. Pero, había que tener una excelente vista para lograr eso. Técnicamente, su "jardín" estaba lleno de rocas. Agradeció infinitamente que haya recordado ese dato y, con Platinum a cuestas, se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

Se esperaba todo, menos eso.

Tardaron en abrir. Al primero que fue a Riley, notablemente agitado y con solo la mitad inferior del pijama.

Cuando estaba a punto de saludar y explicar rápidamente las cosas para poder ayudar entre los dos a Platinum, sucedió algo que lo hizo imaginar cosas que no debía: Dia estaba con él, en condiciones parecidas.

* * *

**_Nota final:_** ¡Ta chán! esta vez no voy tan apurada :3

La votación se hará en el grupo "Fanfiction Pokémon :D" (link en mi perfil), así que ¡voten por su favorito!

Si quieren pueden comentar qué les pareció.

¡Saludos! ;)


End file.
